


Sex Pollen?

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien flora made them do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pollen?

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of all those wonderful sex pollen stories out there.


End file.
